doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Christopher Eccleston
Christopher Eccleston es un reconocido actor británico (16 de febrero de 1964), en Salford, Reino Unido, ha sido nominado dos veces como mejor actor en los BAFTA de televisión, que interpretó en la primera temporada de Doctor Who al Noveno Doctor. Educado en la escuela de interpretación “Central School of Speech and Drama” se dio a conocer con “Let him have it” en 1991. Ha participado en series como “Cracker” (1993), la cual le lanzó a la fama en Reino Unido. Entre sus películas más importantes están Los Otros, 60 segundos, The Invisible Circus y 28 Días Después. En el 2009 interpretó al villano Destro en la película GI Joe: El origen de Cobra. Doctor Who El 20 de Marzo de 2004, se anunció que Eccleston interpretaría a la novena encarnación del Doctor, en la Nueva serie de Doctor Who, que empezó a emitirse el 26 de Marzo de 2005. El productor ejecutivo de la serie y guionista Russell T. Davies dijo que Eccleston había sido siempre su primera elección. A pesar de esto, la prensa amarilla anunció que primero se había ofrecido el personaje a Bill Nighy, pero que lo había rechazado. (en Doctor Who Confidential, en 2005, Davies dijo, que “no pensaba que Christopher estuviera interesado”). El 30 de Marzo de 2005, la BBC emitió un comunicado, presumiblemente de Eccleston, en el que decía que dejaría su personaje después de la primera temporada, porque temía encasillarse. El 4 de Abril la BBC reveló que la “declaración” había sido falsamente atribuida y emitida sin el consentimiento de Eccleston. La BBC admitió que había roto un acuerdo hecho en Enero en el que se accedía a no revelar que el contrato se había hecho para una sola temporada. Esta declaración se hizo después de que los periodistas hicieran sus requerimientos a la oficina de prensa. En Junio de 2005, durante una entrevista en la BBC radio, cuando fue preguntado sobre si había disfrutado de su trabajo en Doctor Who, él respondió: “A medias, pero es una larga historia”. Las razones de Eccleston para dejar su papel continuaron siendo debatidas: el 4 de Octubre de 2005 Alan Davies declaró al Daily Telegraph que Eccleston había tenido “exceso de trabajo” en la BBC y que abandonaba el papel del Doctor, porque estaba “exhausto”. Diez días después, Eccleston hizo unas declaraciones al Daily Mirror desmintiendo este hecho, y expresó su irritación por las declaraciones de Davies. Finalmente, las últimas declaraciones las hizo el 2011, en una entrevista,thumb|left|169px en la que desveló que dejó la serie porque él “no disfrutaba del ambiente y de la cultura en el que el reparto y el equipo estaban trabajando”, pero que estaba muy orgulloso de haber interpretado al Doctor. El 7 de Noviembre de 2008, en el National Theatre, en un acto promocional de su libro The Writer`s Tale, Russell T. Davies dijo que el contrato de Eccleston se hizo por una temporada, porque no era seguro que el revival de Doctor Who continuara más allá de una temporada. La serie fue un enorme éxito, pero en aquel tiempo tenía sus dudas. Eccleston fue votado como el “Actor Más Popular” del 2005 en los National Television Awards por su interpretación del Doctor. David Tennant tomó el relevo de Eccleston en el personaje del Doctor, al final del último episodio de la temporada del 2005, The Parting of the Ways (El Momento de la Despedida). en:Christopher Eccleston Categoría:Reparto de Doctor Who Categoría:Actores que interpretaron al Doctor